


You,my love,are the future of House Stark

by The_wolf_in_me



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Emotions, F/M, I Made Myself Cry, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Jon Snow is a Stark, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, Motherhood, Other, Queen in the North, Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_wolf_in_me/pseuds/The_wolf_in_me
Summary: It's been 8 years of ruling the Independent North,yet Sansa Stark can't stop feeling a lone wolf.That's until her daughter comes into her life and that's the moment she realizes something must change.





	You,my love,are the future of House Stark

-”Your Grace,it's a girl!A strong,healthy princess!”,the maester announced between the cries of the newborn baby and the muffled voices of the maids that were giving their blessings to their Queen.

 

Sansa exhausted as she was,raised her arms towards the sounds of crying.Her eyelids were half closed but her mind was wide awake,consumed with profound feelings and overwhelming love towards that little creature that belonged only to her.

 

Her sweet baby daughter.

 

 

It's been 8 years of her being a lone wolf,ruling the North,taking care of her people and attending every single duty that required her judgement.

 

She was strong,she knew loneliness well but now as she came face to face with her creation and she embraced that new life in her arms,sensing her steady heartbeat and tiny movements she felt like her life had found new meaning,a new purpose for her to live and carry on.

The baby was big,with pale white skin and a bunch of curly chestnut hair.She had rosy cheeks and soft lips,a pretty little nose and big eyelashes for a newborn.

 

She was truly beautiful.

 

 

A little she-wolf.

 

A Stark of Winterfell.

 

-”Send ravens to both King Bran the Broken,my little brother and to my sister Arya Stark.I want them to know that today we celebrate the birth of a new family member and the future of House Stark.”,Sansa announced while gazing lovingly her sweet baby sleeping near her chest.

 

The Maester bowed and made it to the door before Sansa's voice echoed once again.

 

-”Maester wait”,Sansa said with a hesitant tone in her voice.

 

-”Yes my Queen”,he replied and turned around to face her Majesty.

 

-”Send ravens North of the Wall.I want my brother to know the birth of his niece as well.And tell him...invite him... to come to the feast we will prepare in honor of her birth.It's a request from his Queen.It's a request from his little sister and family.Point out in the letter that...is a time for wolves.”,Sansa finished with a proud smile on her lips and happy tears rolling down her face.

 

The man bowed respectfully and ran to his duties.

 

Sansa turned once again towards her daughter and whispered while caressing her baby's pretty little face.

 

          “Princess Lyanna Stark of the             North,welcome home” 


End file.
